


Fanart: Non ti scordar di me (o la storia che non fu)

by Eloriee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, fanart per una storia abbandonata, nel senso che ci sono le fanart ma non c'è la storia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee
Summary: Fanart per la storia "Non ti scordar di me" di Moonchant. La storia e le fanart partecipano alla terza edizione del Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia, ma la storia purtroppo non è mai stata consegnata. Media: carta liscia, grafite e un singolo pastello acquerellabile (ma non acquerellato XD).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa pubblicazione, con mio immenso dispiacere, sarà diversa da tutte le altre. Sarà diversa per forza di cose, perché per la prima volta in tre anni ci ritroviamo al momento di mettere online il lavoro con l’autore, Moonchant, che non ha consegnato la storia finita, e l’artista, ovvero io, che invece ha in mano parecchie fanart completate.  
>  È già successo altre volte che gli autori si ritirassero, in un paio di casi anche dopo il claimpost, lasciando quindi un artista “orfano” di storia. La differenza è che, finora, gli autori si sono sempre ritirati (o sono direttamente scomparsi dalla circolazione) in momenti in cui gli artisti non avevano ancora avuto tempo di lavorare più di tanto. Non è comunque una bella cosa, per carità, ma quegli artisti hanno avuto poi modo di scegliere un’altra storia e lavorare a qualcosa di diverso. Ci è successo il contrario, ovvero artisti (una sola, per la verità) che hanno mollato una storia senza realizzare il lavoro artistico promesso. In quelle occasioni ce la siamo sempre un po’ cavata, perché qualche artista volenteroso si è offerto di coprire la storia abbandonata.  
>  In questo caso io mi sono trovata davvero spiazzata e, essendo anche amministratrice, ho dovuto decidere, insieme a Ny chiaramente, cosa fosse più opportuno fare. Abbiamo pensato che gettare via il lavoro fatto fosse uno spreco, e quindi l’unica scelta possibile è che io pubblichi le fanart da sole, con qualche riga di spiegazione su che cosa volevano illustrare all’interno della storia per renderle un minimo comprensibili.  
>  Per darvi un’idea di quello che è successo, io ho letto circa 23.000 parole di una storia che, a sentire le stime dell’autrice, sarebbe dovuta arrivare attorno alle 50.000. Diciamo circa metà storia, quindi. Fino all’ultimo check-in è andato tutto liscio; al momento della consegna, Moonchant mi ha chiesto un paio di giorni di proroga. Quel paio di giorni è diventato un paio di settimane, poi un mese, a questo punto un mese e mezzo buono. Ho provato a contattarla varie volte, e lei mi ha sempre assicurato che la storia era conclusa e stava per arrivare sulla mia casella di posta. Di fatto non è mai arrivata, non ho mai potuto leggere come proseguiva, e non ho mai potuto illustrare il resto.  
>  Mi piange il cuore, non sapete quanto. Non solo perché ci ho lavorato tanto, ma perché ci ho lavorato con il cuore. Moonchant lo sa, chiunque mi abbia sentito parlare di questa storia e di queste fanart lo sa: io della storia (almeno, della parte che ho letto) sono proprio innamorata. Mi ha conquistato sin dalle prime righe, ero felicissima di poterla illustrare. Con come è andata a finire, c’è poco da fare, mi resta più che altro l’amaro in bocca.

Credo sia necessario fornirvi, il più brevemente possibile, l'incipit della storia. L'autrice si è, in sostanza, ispirata al poco che si sapeva della sesta stagione nel momento in cui la storia è stata ideata (ovvero in primavera): in questa storia, come nel canon, Stiles viene cancellato dai ricordi di tutti. Al contrario che nel canon, invece, succede per via dell'incantesimo di una congrega di streghe, e Stiles ha soltanto fino alla prossima luna piena per fare in modo che qualcuno si ricordi di lui, altrimenti l'effetto della maledizione diventerà irreversibile. Nella storia, Stiles e Derek avevano una relazione, che andava decisamente al di là del sesso, anche se Derek non era molto incline ad ammetterlo.

 

* * *

  


 

 

Il titolo, "Non ti scordar di me", si riferisce al fiore che porta questo nome, ed è un po' il tema portante della storia. Per la sua rilevanza nella relazione di Stiles e Derek, e per il fatto che era un elemento parecchio ricorrente, ho pensato di realizzare delle fanart in toni di grigio (usando la semplice grafite) con dei singoli dettagli azzurri, per richiamare appunto il colore del fiore. 

La prima illustrazione sarebbe dovuta essere il separatore di paragrafi, ed è un rametto di non ti scordar di me.

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Stiles, una volta cancellato dalla memoria di tutte le persone a lui care, si aggira per Beacon Hills come una sorta di fantasma. Nessuno può vederlo o sentirlo, anche se può in alcuni casi muovere oggetti o fare rumore. Come è ovvio che sia, per prima cosa va a casa, dove scopre che la sua stanza non è più sua, ma è una sorta di ripostiglio pieno di scatoloni. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

* * *

 

 

 

 

Una delle cose che ho subito adorato della storia era la sua struttura. Raramente ho letto dei flashback così ben integrati nella trama, che non risultano mai come delle aggiunte estemporanee, ma ti spiegano quello che non sai del passato in una maniera scorrevole e interessante. In uno di questi flashback, Stiles racconta di un regalo che ha fatto a Derek che Derek tiene appeso allo specchietto retrovisore dell'auto, un ciondolo a forma di lupo che ulula alla luna, che gli ha ricordato Derek per via dell'occhio blu. 

 

 

 

   

 

 

  

* * *

  

 

 

 

 

 

Un'altra delle tappe di Stiles nella ricerca di tracce di se stesso è il liceo di Beacon Hills. È qui che scopre che il suo non esistere ha in qualche modo condizionato la nuova realtà in cui si trova. Non tutto infatti è come l'ha lasciato: ad esempio, Erica e Boyd, che quando lui è sparito erano vivi e vegeti, sono morti. Il concetto di fondo è che lui aveva contribuito a trovarli e, non essendoci, il resto del branco non è arrivato in tempo per salvarli. 

La fanart raffigura una delle bacheche della scuola, su cui Stiles vede affisse le foto dei due amici, con una scritta commemorativa. 

 

 

 

 

  

 

* * *

 

 

L'ultima tappa di Stiles è il loft di Derek. Solo che Derek, al contrario di tutti gli altri, sembra percepire la sua presenza e riconoscere il suo odore. Non lo vede e non lo sente, ma sa che c'è, anche se non sa chi è. La cosa dà un po' di fiducia a Stiles, che continua a presentarsi da lui nella speranza che Derek si ricordi di lui.

Qualche giorno dopo, Derek torna a casa con un mazzetto di non ti scordar di me. Stiles alla loro vista si rianima, anche perché Derek spiega (parlando sostanzialmente con quello che lui pensa essere un fantasma che gli infesta il loft) che li ha visti e ha sentito l'urgenza di prenderli, ma non ha la minima idea del perché. Poi Derek, spiazzato e un po' spaventato da questa cosa che non capisce, finisce per distruggere il mazzetto stritolandolo tra le dita. Stiles, con il cuore a pezzi, nota che un singolo fiorellino si è salvato dalla furia di Derek e lo raccoglie, prendendolo con cura e mettendolo in un bicchiere pieno d'acqua, che poi poserà sul comodino di Derek. 

 

 

 

  

 

* * *

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Derek continua, nei giorni che seguono, a fare cose che in qualche modo fanno capire che Stiles non è stato completamente cancellato dai suoi ricordi. Sono cose che fa d'istinto, senza sapere bene il perché. Una di queste è mettersi a leggere "Il Signore degli Anelli", che è il libro preferito di Stiles, e che Stiles stesso ha lasciato lì al loft. Stiles lo trova ironico, perché sono anni che cerca di convincerlo a leggerlo senza risultati. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

* * *

 

 

L'ultima fanart è un momento davvero tanto speciale della storia. Riguarda un'altro flashback, ed è qui che l'autrice spiega perché i non ti scordar di me sono tanto speciali per Stiles e Derek. In sostanza, prima ancora che cominciasse la loro relazione, Stiles ha avuto un pomeriggio di crisi dovuto ai suoi trascorsi con la Nogitsune, e Derek se l'è caricato in macchina e l'ha portato nel profondo della Riserva, fino a una radura circondata da un anello di alberi, completamente ricoperta di non ti scordar di me. Gli ha spiegato che, dopo la morte di Paige, Laura lo portava lì ogni volta che era troppo sconvolto o arrabbiato per riuscire a controllare il lupo, perché l'azzurro è un colore che porta serenità. Effettivamente riusciva a calmarlo, e Derek vuole condividere quella fonte di pace con Stiles. Stiles, toccato dalla confessione e dal gesto di Derek, si siede in mezzo ai fiori e Derek si siede accanto a lui.

 

 

Purtroppo non ho altro da condividere con voi. Qui è arrivata la storia, e qui sono potuta arrivare anche io. Grazie a chi ha voluto comunque vedere le fanart, e leggere le mie spiegazioni che, mi rendo conto, non sono certo equiparabili a leggere la storia. 

 


End file.
